


Chocolate Kisses

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolates, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Ravus receives a ton of gifts from strangers until he spots one that’s different from the rest.Filled for FFXV Kink Meme





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can view the full prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=1038153#cmt1038153).
> 
> I pushed myself to finish this for Valentines and also a good reason to avoid any school related work. Perfect.

Ravus arrives at his apartment but immediately freezes at what he finds in front of his door. A tower of colorful boxes in different shapes and sizes blocks his way, ranging from a variety of reds and pinks, almost like some kind of warning sign. 

Not only are there boxes waiting for him but bouquets of flowers littered around and between. Bunches of roses, carnations, and gardenias all presented, and some flowers adorned in baskets. It’s quite a sight but he moves some away so he can reach for the door knob.

But the containers of cake halt him next. Curiously, he notices the decor on the cakes, many are a feat to behold as some adorned with fancy toppings of fruits and cream. 

Never ending sweets in front of him and they almost leave him confused until he opens one card and reads the handwriting written by a stranger.

_Happy Valentine’s Day! I bought them just for you, they’re to die for! XOXO Ophelia_

A name Ravus doesn’t recognized and finds the other cards in similar fashion, people he haven't heard of. And of course he has forgotten that today is Valentine’s Day.

“Oh my!” Ravus hears a surprise gasp from his left. “What do we have here?”

He turns his head, finding Loqi and Aranea making their way to him. “What’re you two doing here?” he asks before pressing his pin number until the door clicks.

“We--I mean, mostly me was really curious whether or not… Wait wait! Hold on a second here!” Loqi cries out, completely in shock as he stares at the gifts from top to bottom. His eyes widened when he counts the number Ravus received. “Damn, are they all for you?”

“Yeah, I guess they are,” Ravus responds, “surprisingly.”

Loqi huffs, completely in disbelief. “I can’t believe it but sure, whatever.”

“Do I want to know?” It isn’t hard to detect the slight jealously from Loqi’s mouth but Ravus keeps that little tidbit to himself, careful not to let the humor slip so easily.

“I’ll have you know that I received plenty of delicious goodies from my own darling fans myself!” There’s a wide grin on the man’s face, a fist raised in triumph and Ravus slightly shrugs as if that meant anything to him.

“Don’t mind him,” Aranea says, “it’s always competition when it comes to him.” Loqi looks distraught as if insulted but she pays no attention. “But wow, it seems you’re quite the popular man.” She smirks and picks up one of Ravus’ boxes, toying with a white ribbon though studying it with much interest. “Impressive, commander. These are pretty expensive chocolates you got there, didn’t think you have many admirers.”

“A wasted effort to spend such money. They’re of no matter to me,” Ravus replies, staring at the gifts he received. Now, what to do with them? He’s not really into the whole getting gifts from people he’s not familiar with, and definitely not planning on leaving all of them outside his door since they’ll attract unnecessary attention.

“I admit, I’ve also received some treats myself.” Aranea looks at her nails casually, brushing some invisible dirt off. “Care to join us? We’re doing a little share of goodies here and there with the others. There’s this one toy I want…”

“Aranea!” Loqi cries out.

“Sorry but I’ll politely declined.” 

“No worries, love. Well, don’t get a tummy ache eating all that. We don’t need you dying on us so soon.” Aranea waves off a goodbye. “Come on, kid. Don’t wanna be late now.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” 

They both bid Ravus a farewell and disappear.

With some peace to himself, Ravus takes the time to sort the gifts into his home and place them to the side, even stuffing the fridge with all the cakes until barely any room left. He even tries some of those expensive chocolates in the process, tasting the creamy cocoa on his tongue and finds it passable before putting the box away.

He then goes to check outside for anymore but he finds Ardyn at his door instead.

“Chancellor, this is a surprise.”

Ardyn flashes a smile. “Please forget the formalities, you and I both know we don’t need any of that nonsense when it’s only us. I hope this is a good time or am I intruding?” He rubs his chin curiously and looks at the ground. “Ah, I see you’ve taken all the boxes with you. Why I never pegged you to be a greedy man, Ravus.”

“You’re not. And leaving them outside would’ve been a terrible idea.” Ravus grimaces. “Honestly, I really wasn’t expecting so much.”

“Well, you are a very lucky man to have so many who loves you.”

Ravus senses something in Ardyn’s voice but he couldn’t pinpoint it. What he notices instead is how the man’s arms are curled around his back, leaving him wondering what it could be.

“What’s that in your hands?”

“Hm?” Ardyn tilts his head.

“You’re hiding something behind your back.” Ravus takes a step around but Ardyn takes one foot back.

“Ah, this is… something I must take care of later. Do not worry yourself over this little thing of mine. The recipient will receive it in due time.”

“Is that so?”

A nod. “Of course.”

Ravus doesn’t pry for more and leaves it. Once again, he finds something really off and Ardyn’s sudden presence is a bit odd as well. “Then I should let you be on your way then.”

“May I come in?”

“What?” The question catches him off guard.

“Oh don’t give me that look, I still have a bit of time on my hands. It’s not so often we spend in each other’s company outside of work. You know how that gets dreadfully boring and painfully disappointing these days.” Ardyn explains in a calm manner and speaks so freely that Ravus, sometimes, finds it difficult to get a hand of what the man really wants.

Trying to understand how his mind works isn’t something Ravus is fond of, and there’s always some kind of hidden agenda but it is what it is. He has gotten used to the Chancellor over time. He tries.

“Alright, then come in.” Ravus heads back into his home and Ardyn follows right behind.

“You want something to drink?” Ravus watches the man browsing through the gifts, turning the small box in hand, eyeing it closely before putting it down and bringing another one. His other hand still remains closely behind his back and away from Ravus’ view.

Ravus won’t ask. He just won’t.

“That would be fabulous. If you have a bit of that chamomile tea you served me last time, I would like that.”

“Hm, I should. I’ll go check.” While Ravus turns to the kitchen, he misses the frown over his guest’s face.

When tea is served, they’re sitting across from each other. Ardyn compliments the delicious tea before driving the conversation with his knowledge of various ones he tried while Ravus would add his comments here and there before they ended up recommending each other some flavors they haven’t tasted yet.

It’s an interesting talk which Ravus never expected to get into. He never knew Ardyn to be so into teas and his extensive share of information is highly appreciated and admired.

Ardyn speaks of his travels and how he comes across many tea leaves and other ingredients. He even has some skills in preparing his own and offers to teach Ravus sometime.

Ravus never knew. It’s not often you talk to another man about teas and share some laughter in the comfort of his own home. He grows to respect the man much more, seeing Ardyn’s intellect and carrying the topic with ease, leaving no discomfort.

How he almost wishes this day never stopped.

Hours pass, and Ravus forgets how long it has been until Ardyn decides it was time for him to take his leave.

“Thank you for the most gracious company. I look forward to a next time,” Ardyn says with a small bow as he tips his hat before taking his leave.

A goodbye is said, and Ravus closes the door behind him. He sighs tiredly but the lingering of joy never left him.

He checks the time but catches an unfamiliar white rectangular box on a table with the rest of the other valentines. Strange. It wasn’t there before, at least, he doesn’t think so.

He picks it up and notices this one was definitely not like the others. Its corners bent and the cover not fitted into place but a red ribbon tied over it and under to make sure it stayed in place. He loosens the ribbon and takes the top off to see inside. 

A small gasp escapes Ravus’ mouth as he stares at the twelve chocolate pieces, six in each row in all equally creative.

Ones specifically shaped like moogles and chocobos, and most alarming is a chocolate version of his face, someone must’ve had a fun time trying to get his hair accurate too. Even the flower-shaped sweets in the second row along with cactuars and swords leave him in awe.

Honestly, they’re not the perfect little bunch of treats but he sees the effort and time put into them. They’re also cute and creative. Most of all, he likes them, truly.

He even takes a piece out, starting with the moogle-shaped vanilla treat and brings it to his mouth. When he bites into it, the heavenly taste of raspberry puree hits him immediately.

Oh. He loves it.

He takes another chocolate piece, the one with his face, and dives into it as the velvety caramel and coffee harmonizing in his mouth. He’s practically groaning with every bite and luckily, no one sees him like this.

Every bite is an experience and it’s not fair. He needs to know could’ve sent this to him and searches for a card. There’s one taped underneath the cover, and he reads it.

_My dear Ravus,_

_Please enjoy these little treasures I’ve made. May every bite bring you happiness and more._

No signature of the sender but he finds it almost amusing to spot what seems to be chocolate stains on the card and the words in a messy scribble.

The mystery remains until Ardyn comes to mind.

Oh.

It couldn’t be.

But it makes sense. This box. He had it behind his back the entire time.

How?

Ravus takes the box with him and immediately sprints to find Ardyn, taking the path down the hallway and down the spiraling staircase. He then stops when he discovers an open room where he hears Aranea and Loqi talking about their presents already filled the table. Caligo sits in the third seat and lifts a brow at his presence.

“Have you seen Ardyn anywhere?”

“Oh! Looking a little out of breath there, huh?” Loqi styles a devilish grin before taking a rose and smells the aroma. “Hmm, nope. I haven’t seen him.”

Ravus glares.

“S-Seriously! Right, Caligo?” Loqi glances at the older man but Caligo shook his head.

Aranea rolls her eyes, seeing the frightened boy so easily bothered. “I haven’t either but I’m sure he’s around somewhere. Why don’t you check the gardens? Sometimes he’s hangs around there but who knows.”

“Then I’ll take my leave then.” Ravus nods and turns, not long before catching Aranea’s last words.

“Go get ‘em tiger!”

-

The gardens of Tenebrae remain beautiful the last time he had visited back home, and better when he spots Ardyn by the stone carved fountain placed in the center with paths leading to other parts of the garden. He stares into the water as if he’s in his own little world while Ravus swallows and Ardyn’s chocolates in hand.

“Ardyn,” Ravus calls out and walks.

“Hm?” The deep maroon-haired man lifts his face. “Ah, and hello again. Have you started to miss my company so soon?” His eyes then lower to the box.

“I…” Ravus pauses and suddenly the box in his hands are heavy. “You left this.”

“I did?” Ardyn responds slowly, and Ravus hears the uncertainty immediately. “I don’t believe so, it’s not mine.”

“It is, I know it’s you.”

“Silly man, now why would I do that?”

“You made this for _me_ , I can tell.” The unsettling feeling starts building in his stomach. “I know you did.”

“Is that so?” Ardyn strikes a smile but his hand waves in denial. “Surely you mistaken this for someone else, I wouldn’t do such…” but Ravus cuts him off.

“They’re delicious.” Ravus closes the distance, bringing forth strength in his vocal cords.  

“No they’re not and they look terrible, everything is a mess. A cheap mess.” A somber look hovers over Ardyn’s face.

“You’re wrong. I’m not lying when I say they’re delicious. Here.” Ravus opens the box and shows Ardyn the pieces he ate. “The raspberry was really nice, I didn’t think you’d knew my favorite flavor truthfully. And the one with my face…” He grins, “it’s definitely me. A perfect combination of two flavors that really speaks wonders. Ardyn, you really pulled it off, even I can’t do what you can.”

“Oh, that’s...” Ardyn presses his lips firmly together but the subtle hope in those amber eyes burns. “You really think so?”

“Yes. Thank you. They’re wonderful.” He means every word.

There’s a breath of relief from Ardyn, his whole body relaxes. “A joyous day this turned out be. Your company and your blessing all in one. I’m truly spoiled.”

Ravus’ face becomes flushed and down to his neck. Butterflies in his stomach, and he’s isn’t sure what the exact word is for what he’s feeling now but it’s a good one.

“If I may, I have one more present to give you.”

“Another one? The sweets are more than--” Ravus is caught stunned in place as Ardyn kisses his lips gently as a hand wraps in the silver hair. The younger man gasps into it until he returns the kiss with much fervor. Ravus feels himself melting into the touch as he enjoys every second of Ardyn’s lips on his.

Ardyn removes the box from Ravus’ hand and sets it down on the fountain. They continue their little dance and not a care in the world if they are caught making out. When they part for air, Ravus sees the love on Ardyn’s face and presses his forehead until they touch.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn is slick when it comes to hiding chocolates. Almost lol.
> 
> -
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also take prompts so feel free to drop one in my ask box if you like or come say hi.


End file.
